septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Nictan Hollith Vinirk
Nictan is a fairly new addition to the ship. Not much is really known about her, other than the fact that she's a very helpful person who can fix just about anything give her. Also, she has a metal arm. We know that, too. Profile Talents and Skills * Nictan can fix just about anything you give her. From engines, cars, and broken lights. If it's broken, she'll fix it - usually for free. * She has basic medical knowledge. She can patch up most minor wounds, and can keep them clean and prevent infections fairly well. She's no doctor or nurse, but she's good at on the fly patch-ups. * She has extremely fast reflexes, somewhat to a fault. She has a bad case of the move now, think later syndrome. Usually, she'll realize she's done something a few seconds after she's done it. It's something of a hassle. * She can really tell a story. She's incredibly detailed in her stories and can make a narration of grass growing sound interesting. She's no poet with her average words, but ask for a story and her skill shows. Weapons * She has a Beaumont-Adams revolver she keeps on her hip. It's small, and not very accurate, but it does a lot of damage when used correctly. Her initials, NHKV, are engraved on the side. * It hardly counts, but her arm does heavy damage as it is, well, large and metal. She dislikes using it to hurt people, but when she needs to, she'll swing it, and hard. It'll knock the lights out of most average people. Education and Intelligence Background She's had a full education, up to her fourth year in college. She's very smart, but in less-than-conventional ways. She has a major in Engineering, and she minored in Healthcare. She took a handful of classes in science, as well. Goals Currently, all she really wants is to have a steady job and a place to sleep at night. But in her future, she really wants to settle down somewhere and write a book, maybe with a partner, but probably just a pet. Personality Nictan is very friendly, though she can come off as awkward in some situations, so she doesn't talk much about herself, preferring to listen to others. She takes everyone into consideration when she makes choices, and she's willing to share anything she's got. She has a fiery temper that'll trigger at a moment's notice, but it doesn't last long. She very rarely holds grudges, and she'll apologize later if she feels she was in the wrong. She pays extreme attention to detail, especially in her work, and holds herself to very high standards. She'll repeat everything until it's absolutely perfect to her. Essentially, she's very capricious. Weaknesses She really hates combat, and will go out of her way to avoid it at any costs. It's gotten her in multiple sticky situations, and she's perceived often as weak because of it. However, she doesn't really follow rules. She'll push the rules, usually not exactly break them, but it's a bad habit. She dislikes authority figures, especially hoity-toity ones, and she'll agitate them whenever possible, even if it means getting in trouble. Or, you know. Almost killed. Beliefs Agnostic. Appearance Nictan has long, dark brown hair that ends on her lower back. She usually keeps it slicked back, in a ponytail. Out of the ponytail, it's messy, sticks up, and doesn't really listen to styling. She can't do much with it. She has a somewhat muscular build, from constant lifting heavier objects. Her left arm is artificial, and brass. She generally wears plain, undecorated clothing, usually just cheap and sturdy materials. She has little preference between dresses or suits, and wears both equally. Along her spine, there's a long, small brass sheet, that seems somewhat of a shield. Background Nictan lived a somewhat average, if a bit spectactular, life, other than her mother not being present at all. She was a politician's daughter, and so she generally got most of what she wanted. Her dad was what you'd expect from a politician - friendly on the outside, something of a jerk on the inside. Incredibly dishonest. She grew up being lied to, a lot, but otherwise, a very normal household. When she left home at eighteen, she got into a pretty bad accident, costing her an arm and a sprained spine. Thankfully, she found a person willing to try fixing her spine, and arm. A year later, she was somewhat normal- in college, struggling with rent, staying up until four A.M. reading. After finishing college, she's now at the boat, traveling. Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:Characters